An organic EL element is a flat light emitting element capable of emitting high-brightness light at a low voltage and capable of obtaining different light emission colors depending on the kind of organic compounds contained therein. As a light emitting module using such an organic EL element, there is known a light emitting module that includes a plurality of planar light sources (light source units) using an organic EL element as a light source and a support member (base unit) configured to support the planar light sources (see, e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-104504).
However, in the aforementioned light emitting module, the mounting positions of the light source units to the base unit are limited. It is therefore impossible to dispose the light source units at arbitrary locations.